


4:12AM

by keity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), IwaOi uni, M/M, chat fic, iwaizumi cares about oikawa, no plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: "Oikawa, what the hell? It's almost 3 in the morning and you're having mac and cheese?""Do you want some, Iwa-chan?""No. Let me sleep."Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in university now, and they share a room, which means that Iwaizumi is, most definitely, kept up some (if not most) nights by pointless questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is, really, just a random thing I put together. i hope you enjoy :')

**Oikawa Tooru [ 10:58PM ]:** Iwa-chan, are you awake?

 **Oikawa Tooru [ 10:59PM**   **]:** I can hear your sheets moving but i dont know if that's because you're moving in your sleep or because you're awake.

 **Oikawa Tooru [ 10:59PM**   **]:** Well, anyways, i was thinking about something.

  **Iwaizumi Hajime [ 11:00PM ]:** i swear to God, Shittykawa. I have an in class assessment tomorrow.

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:00PM**   **]:** I had a brilliant idea for my writing class and i want to tell you.

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:01PM**   **]:** oh. Sorry.

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:01PM ]:** Good night, Iwa-Chan  <3

**Iwaizumi Hajime [ 11:02PM**   **]:** if i wasn't so tired, i'd go to the bathroom and puke. Don't send me love hearts.

**Iwaizumi Hajime [ 11:02PM ]:** Good night, Oikawa.

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:02PM ]:** <3

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:03PM ]:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:03PM**   **]:** i can hear you laughing, Iwa-chan. The screen divider isn't sound proof :')

**Iwaizumi Hajime [ 11:03PM ]:** Shut up, Shittykawa.

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:03PM**   **]:** you were the one who was trying to muffle their laughs!

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:04PM**   **]:** So mean, Iwa-chan.

**Iwaizumi Hajime [ 11:04PM ]:** so annoying, Oikawa-chan.

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:05PM**   **]:** Good night, Iwa-chan  <3

**Oikawa Tooru [ 11:05PM** **]** **:** May the aliens look over you and protect you  <3 <3

 

* * *

 

 

"Oikawa, don't you even message me. I saw the light of your phone."

"Okay, fine, I won't message you."

"Good."

"But-"

"I need to sleep, 'Kawa."

"What happens to love? What even is love? And what happens to it-"

"Oikawa, please."

"-after you stop loving someone? If Rose and Jack stop loving eachother, what would happen to their love for one another? I think love is like… water. It's always the same. Evaporation doesn't change the water - the water is just in a different form. So, does that mean that love changes after you… fall out of love?"

"Look here, shittykawa. You're going to be quiet and let me sleep, for both my sake and yours. I'm sure you wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours, would you?"

"So, you admit that my face is pret- Iwa-chan, don't throw your book at me! The pages will be damaged!"

"Good night, Oikawa."

"What about your book-"

"Good night."

"Iwa-chan-"

"Good night."

 

* * *

 

 

**Oikawa Tooru [12:00AM]:** Morning, Iwa chan!

"You little shit, let me sleep!"

"You weren't asleep yet?"

"No, because you're humming of 'My Heart Will Go On' is annoying."

"Annoyingly beautiful? On pitch?"

"Annoying. Fullstop."

"Hey, Iwa-chan, do you think the aliens get lonely?"

"Oikawa, for the love of each and every god in existence, you're a 21 year old man in college, not a 7 year old."

"I'm just asking, sheesh."

"Good night."

"But do they? Are there different races of aliens?"

"Oikawa, I will strangle you if you ask another question about aliens without changing your course to an astronomy one."

"So mean, Iwa-chan."

 

* * *

 

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:47AM**   **]:** isn't It weird how 12AM comes before 11AM??

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:47AM**   **]:** so time goes 12-11AM

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:27AM**   **]:** and then 12-11PM

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:28AM**   **]:** why doesn't it go 1-12AM and then 1-12PM?

**Oiakwa Tooru [**   **12:29AM** **]:** who ever designed the concept of time is stupid

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:29AM** 1  **]:** Iwa-chan I'm having a life crisis right now

 

* * *

 

 

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:37AM**   **]:** I tried to search it up but it seems like the concept of time was changed over the years

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:37AM ]:** so i don't know who actually created the concept of time

**Iwaizumi Tooru [ 12:38AM**   **]:** I can and will not hesitate to block your number

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:38AM**   **]:** That won't stop me from talking to you :P

**Oikawa Tooru [ 12:40AM**   **]:** Iwa-chan?

 

* * *

 

"Are you awake, Iwa-chan?"

"…what's that smell?"

"Mac and cheese!"

"Oikawa, what the hell? It's almost 3 in the morning and you're having mac and cheese?"

"Do you want some, Iwa-chan?" 

"No. Let me sleep."

"Okay, Iwa-chan."

"Night, 'Kawa."

"Don't you mean… 'Kawaii?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa."

"You aren't you when you're hungry. Want some mac and-"

"Shut up, will you?"

"So mean, Iwa-chan…"

 

* * *

 

**Oikawa Tooru [ 3:59AM**   **]:** I slept for almost one hour. It's a miracle.

**Oikawa Tooru [ 3:59AM**   **]:** Mac and Cheese?

**Oikawa Tooru [ 4:00AM ]:** more like snack and miracle

**Oikawa Tooru [ 4:00AM**   **]:** okay sorry Iwa-chan.

 

* * *

 

**Oikawa Tooru [ 4:09AM ]:** I was thinking

**Oikawa Tooru [ 4:09AM ]:** I know I can be annoying

**Oikawa Tooru [ 4:09AM**   **]:** and a pain in the ass and I just wanna say sorry

**Oikawa Tooru [ 4:10AM**   **]:** for a lot of things.

"…you okay there, 'Kawa?"

"Mhmm…"

"Don't you think it's a bit late to apologize, Shittykawa? After all these years?"

"mm… sorry, Iwa-chan."

"I'm just kidding. Hey, are you crying? "

"N-No! Why would you suggest that?"

"…Are you sure you're okay, Oikawa?"

"Mhmm!"

"Tooru."

"Mhmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"..."

"No matter how annoying you are."

"I know."

"Okay. Get some sleep, then."

"Good night, Iwa-chan."

"Good night, Oikawa."

**Oikawa Tooru [ 4:12AM**   **]:** I love you too, Iwa-chan  <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> explanation for that last bit:  
> Oikawa gets into one of those moods where you start questioning yourself and it's a very sucky mood and he just kinda... realises/thinks that he annoys Iwaizumi so much.


End file.
